


Tenmaki One shot.

by OfficiallyCoffee



Series: Tenmaki One shots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Confessions, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, No Smut, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tenmaki, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa v3, highschool, highschoolers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficiallyCoffee/pseuds/OfficiallyCoffee
Summary: Tenko had just confessed to her long-time childhood crush Maki Harukawa. She's now panicking in her room as she awaits a reply from the other,
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko & Harukawa Maki, Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki
Series: Tenmaki One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206311
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Tenmaki One shot.

Pacing back and forth the female had waited anxiously in her own room, her phone laid on the bed, and she kept nervously glancing at it from time to time. Tenko had just confessed to one of her childhood crushes, Maki Harukawa. The two had been close friends ever since early middle school, Maki had moved there and enrolled as a new student, and naturally she had to be shown around, especially since they were kids and it was Maki’s first time actually at public school. Maki had been homeschooled a majority of her life, Tenko didn’t exactly know the reason why to this, however it’s just what she had been told. But Tenko was a straight-A student, expected to have top tier grades, and she was even student-council president for a few years. Due to this she was chosen to give a tour of the school to the other, and that was the start to their friendship. Although Maki had been really cold and harsh, and pushed her away most of the time, after awhile of Tenko constantly bothering her, they started to actually get to know one another and become close friends, which led to Tenko eventually having a crush on her,

They are now in highschool and that crush still hasn’t gone away. It was to no surprise to Tenko that she was a lesbian, she had crushed over many girls in the past but never exactly had the confidence to tell them, and the crush eventually died off, but with Maki it still hasn’t and she was determined to get her feelings out after years and years, and that’s exactly what she did today.. She had sent a crush confession to Maki Harukawa, and it’s why she was still pacing around her room back and forth.

Panic had set in Tenkos mind with still no answer from the other, ‘did she ruin their friendship?’, ‘did she find her weird for crushing on her?’ ‘Was she thinking on how to kindly reject her?’ ‘Did Maki now hate her!!?’ These were all thoughts that rushed through Tenkos min, she was so scared to ruin it.. Now she didn’t even care if Maki rejected her! She just didn’t want to ruin a year's worth a friendship. Out of stress Tenko had fallen into her spinny-chair and slouched down into it with a loud groan followed by a whine. She could feel tears welling up into her eyes from her own thoughts.. Overthinking Maki’s answer and just hoping she didn’t find her weird or not want to be friends anymore, Tenko didn’t even know if Maki liked women in the first place!! This was such a bad idea.. She should’ve at least asked her sexuality.. And that's when it happened, out of the corner of her eye she saw her phone screen light up.. And the small ‘ding’ of the text notification had rung into her ears.. Her heart fell into her stomach as this happened, her thoughts and stresses had been immediately flushed and replaced with straight fear.. She felt her world turn silent, only the unsettling ringing in her ears from the silence could be heard. With a deep breath Tenko slowly slid out of her chair, and nervously walked over to her bed, sitting down and grabbing her phone. What she had seen had washed away everything and a gigantic smile swarmed on her face as she read Makis' message.

{@Maki Roll <3 : hey, sorry i didn’t get your notification earlier, i was busy with something, im not too sure how to react as this hasn’t ever happened nor am i one to write out a big stupid cheesy paragraph. however i have fallen for you as well, and would like to go on a date something. how does that sound? }

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is my first time writing a fanfiction. I actually plan on maybe creating more one-shots relating to this perhaps one for their first date, or just dates they go on in general as a couple! I do also plan to create an entire fanfic series (if that's what you call it) based on this young-love / middle school au! Anyway I hope you enjoy this one shot I wrote at like 12 am :)


End file.
